Question: Let $a \bowtie b = a+\sqrt{b+\sqrt{b+\sqrt{b+...}}}$. If $7\bowtie g = 9$, find the value of $g$.
Answer: We know that $7\bowtie g = 7+\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+...}}}=9$. Therefore, $$\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+...}}}=2.$$ Because the series of $\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+...}}}$ is infinite, we can substitute $2$ into the series for any $\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+...}}}$ we want. Thus, $$\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+...}}}=2$$ implies that $$\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+\sqrt{g+...}}}=\sqrt{g+2}=2.$$ Squaring both sides of this new equality, we have $g+2=4$, or $g=\boxed{2}$.